Philippines Join The World
by Nyan Pasta
Summary: This is just a one-shot if Philippines joins the conference in my POV


**THIS JUST SUDDENLY APPEARED IN MY MIND SO YEAH ALSO RATED M FOR ROMAN'S CURSING  
DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA **

This was it for Philippines or known by her human name Maria Clara de la Cruz y Carriedo she was finally invited to a World Meeting. Her appearance is a beautiful 20 year old female she has the physical features of an Asian and a little bit of Latin. Together, she has a small frame, but is curvy. She is a little bit shorter than Japan she has dark gold eyes and long, black wavy hair. She was wearing Baro't Saya. She was in England as the world meeting is in this nation. She has now arrived in the meeting place she asked the receptionist where the meeting is she just simply said go 2 lefts 3 rights and another left then she will see a 2-way door the has the sign at its side World Meeting she was gonna go to the building until a biy looking Spaniard ran into her.

Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Oh don't worry I'm not hurt (he looks familiar to someone I know I just cant put my finger to it).The man suddenly inspected every inch of her body and suddenly said, Are you by any chance a new nation? Actually yes, I represent the Republic of Philippines.

The man suddenly hugged Philippines and said, MI HIJA I MISS YOU SO MUCH! She was confused by the action of the man suddenly hugged back. PAPA SPAIN I MISS YOU TOO. I still can't believe you've grown. Papa I am 20. Hahahahaha come on wait behind the doors I'm gonna announce your arrival.

She was so excited for her first World Meeting she suddenly heard some voices. WHAT IS SHE REALLY HEAR?!, the voice was in some British accent. WHAT! DON'T-A BE LYING TO ME TOMATO-BASTARD IS SHE REALLY HERE! That voice reminds me of someone I know, she thought. Ve~ Big Brother Spain IS SHE REALLY HERE? That voice it couldn't be! WHAT IS SHE REARRY HERE? DUDE!, I CAN"T BELIEVE SHES HERE! Hohonhonhon. Well where is she then Spain. She is just right behind those doors. WHAT?! Then what are we waiting for then let her in before she can speak she was pounced by 2 figures and got hugged, she remembered who these people were. ROMANO, ITALY! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH. VE~ I missed you to sorella. *sobbing* Maria I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, Romano said in between sobs while crying in Maria's chest. Hehehe I missed you too but I thought you were a tough mafia guy not a cry baby. BUT! I-A MISSED YOU SO MUCH TO CARE! DUDE!, MARIA ITS BEEN SO LONG, It has been a long time Maria. AUNT ENGLAND AND COUSIN AMERICA ITS BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG. Calm down young lady and don't call me aunt it makes me like a woman. But dude you are a woman you just said that to me uhhhhhh 2 weeks ago you "accidentally" showed your 2 big things in front of me when you tried to get me drunk which, I WILL NEVER BE! Nearly everyone in the room jaws dropped when they heard England was a woman. OKAY! I AM A WOMAN I JUST USE SOME LITTLE MAGIC TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE MALE SO YEAH. Ooooooooookay ve must start ze meeting. So you must be Germany? Ja, I am Germany, sorry about WW2. No worries the past is in the past. Ja-ja-japan? No no I am someone else.

What Philippines did to Japan was the unexpected most people though that she will slap him but what she did is embraced him and placed her lips on him. Everyone was shocked by Philippines' action Japan just kissed back which made her happy.

Phirippines I though you hate me. She just silenced him with a kiss. Like I told Germany the past is in the past. With everything is now in motion the world meeting was still the same, England and France stil arguing, Russia asking everyone to become one with him, America kept saying he was the hero, Greece sleeping, Belarus is now persuing America instead of Russia. Romano will keep cursing. It was now ticking Philippines off and now went in an outrage.** EVERYBODY SHUT UP! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME IN A WORLD MEETING AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME. I THINK I NEED TO DISCIPLINE YOU ALL I THINK TO WHOEVER KNOWS ME WILL REMEMBER THESE TWO THINGS. **The two things were rattan sticks. From every nation from Spain's Rule to the Common Wealth year everyone paled as a ghost as they all have flashback when Philippines used the rattan sticks against them. Everybody just silenced themselves. Well at least we got to a negotiation well let us just end this meeting it is getting us out of nowhere. Agreed zhis meeting iz adjourned.

****

ENDED WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE A FAVORITE OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE FLAME WILL ALWAYS BE IGNORED.


End file.
